


Gift Wrap

by ladygray99



Series: Something New [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Bits, CBT, Collars, Corsetry, Dom/sub, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plugs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's been out of town and El wraps up his Welcome Home present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hoosierbitch who seemed like she could use a little smut. Set in the same universe as [Something New](http://archiveofourown.org/works/162213).

It was El's idea to surprise Peter with a little present when he got back from his two weeks of seminars at Quantico. He was certainly going to be going a little stir crazy as was Neal who'd spent the two weeks mostly confined to the office or his radius.

El had arranged it so that Neal could come over for Peter's welcome home dinner. And if Neal came over several hours early to prepare, well no one mentioned anything.

She started by stripping him and making sure he was shaved and cleaned just the way Peter liked. While he was drying she pulled out everything she'd need, including several new acquisitions.

Neal took his position in the middle of the bedroom facing the full length mirror. He spread his legs and locked his hands behind his head.

El started with the corset. It was lined with soft cotton but the outside was black on black embroidered silk. It was custom fit for Neal, starting under his pecs and curving in at his waist. El slowly and carefully drew the laces of the corset tighter enjoying the way Neal's breathing changed as his waist slimed.

Next was the collar, but it was more of a neck brace. Wide and rigid it kept Neal's chin up and face forward. She knew Neal wasn't a big fan of it but Peter loved what it did to Neal's already perfect posture and this was for him.

El gave Neal a quick look over. He was already at total harness and leaking a little. Understandable, since he hadn't been allowed release in the two weeks since Peter left, but not desirable. She grabbed the cock ring/ball spreader but it was already a bit too late and it simply wouldn't get on.

“I don't suppose you can lose that a bit?”

Neal shook his head knowing enough not to talk even without the gag in yet.

El ducked into the bathroom and came back with a very cold damp cloth. Neal whimpered a bit as it was wrapped around his balls but he was quickly at half mast. El slipped the cock ring and ball spreader on, and while she was in the area grabbed up a new piece. She quickly showed it to Neal before slipping it on him. It was a combination of a gland ring and sounding plug giving the end of his cock the look of a champagne bottle with the wire still around the cork.

Neal bent as much as he could to get a look at himself before straitening back up.

El checked the time. She still had a lot to do on Neal but she didn't want him to be in some things for too long.

She grabbed the bit next. Normally Peter liked to use the plug gag on Neal but if she knew her husband, and she did, after two weeks he'd want access to Neal's lips. Neal opened his mouth and she slipped the bit between his teeth. She gave him a few seconds to get the piece of rubber into a slightly comfortable position before buckling it behind his head.

She took a quick look at his cock and found it already back at full strength and then some. She gave his ass a quick swat. “You are just a kinky little slut.”

Neal grinned around the bit and gave her a wink. She laughed and gave him another swat.

She grabbed the nipple clamps off the bed. Each had a blue glass weight the same shade as Neal's eyes and they had a habit of looking perfect on him. She didn't need to work his nipples hard since they had been standing out proudly from his chest since he stepped out of the shower. She just clipped them on and tightened the screws until there was no chance of them coming off. She flicked each one and Neal moaned through the bit.

“Okay, arms down.”

Neal dropped his arms, shook them out, then folded them behind his back, sticking his chest out in the process. It took El five minutes and two strips of leather to make sure his arms would stay there.

“Now, I have something new, something special.” El pulled something special out of a tissue lined box and showed it to Neal. His eyes went wide even as his pupils started to blow out. Something special was a flogger. At least that's what is was sold as. In truth is was a tail, connected to a plug that was a good eight inches long and a little thinner than her wrist. That meant it was smaller than her husbands cock but it would get Neal ready for him.

El grabbed the lube and slicked up the plug before pulling out the much smaller plug that Neal had slid in earlier. She went easy mostly because she knew Peter wouldn't. He would be getting out of that cab desperate as any of them.

Neal closed his eyes and spread his legs wider. He moaned as El opened him an inch at a time. She rubbed his chest as she did it helping to keep his breathing steady. It was easy for him to get a little light headed in the corset if he didn't work to control himself.

Finally the plug was all the way in and Neal wiggled his hips a little. She clipped a leash to the front of Neal's collar and let it hang down his chest to finish things off.

El admired the overall look. It was maybe a little avant-garde but surely nothing no one had ever done before. It was good but something was missing.

“What am I forgetting, Neal?”

Neal's eyes flicked to her dressing table.

“Of course. I swear when the FBI is done with your ass I'm calling dibs on you as a person assistant.”

Neal grinned and nodded his head the fraction he could.

She gabbed a stick of black eyeliner and a heavy backed antique hairbrush from her dressing table. Lining Neal's eyes brought out a whole different shade in the blue, making them just that bit more exotic.

Then she lifted the hairbrush and brought it down hard. Neal squeaked but El kept going looking for a nice even cover of red across Neal's ass and inner thighs. She didn't want to go too deep, since Peter would probably want to bring out some of the heaver toys later, but she wanted a nice pretty shade of red that she knew he'd like.

She delivered the last blow then stepped back. Neal looked good enough to eat with a bright red bottom and trust up like a Thanksgiving Turkey. She smiled at the thought.

“Neal, how about if next Thanksgiving Peter ties you up, sticks some candles between your thighs and we use you as the center piece on the table?”

Neal moaned and his eyes started to roll back in his head.

El chuckled. “I'll take that as a maybe.”

El heard a car door slam in front of the house.

“Perfect.”

She smoothed down her own dress, a comfortable red wrap around number, and grabbed Neal's leash. She positioned him so that he'd be the first thing Peter saw when he opened the bedroom door.

El heard her front door and the thump of a happy dog running across the house. She waited a moment for Man and Dog bonding to happen then Peter's voice called out.

“Hun, I'm home.”

“In the bedroom!” she shouted back and listed to Peter take the steps two at a time. She draped herself artfully across one of Neal's shoulders just before the door was flung open.

Peter froze.

“Hi Hun. Welcome home. I wrapped up a little present for you.”

“Oh.” Peter's voice came out low and rough. “Elizabeth my love you do excellent work.”

“Well, we missed you.”

Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her close. “I missed you too. Both of you.”

Peter kissed her gently then let her go and gently kissed Neal's bottom lip then grabbed her again. The second kiss wasn't so gentle and their hands were quickly pulling at each other's cloths. His hands had gotten between her legs when he broke off the kiss. “El, you're not wearing underwear.”

“Now why would I do something as stupid as wear underwear on the day you get back from a long trip away? Underwear doesn't grow on trees you know.”

Peter's grin was feral as he shoved down his pants and lifted her against the wall. She lifted her legs around his waist and his first thrust was hard and deep just like she knew it would be but she was slick and more than ready.

As Peter kept thrusting hard El worked her hand between their bodies. She'd been on edge for days so it didn't take much beyond Peter's thrusts and a hard rub of her clit before she was screaming in her husband's ear and shaking in his arms.

Peter actually managed to carry her to their bed before pulling out and putting her down. She peeled her dress the rest of the way off feeling suddenly over heated. Peter stripped as well and began circling Neal who was standing just where they'd left him like the good boy he was.

“Look at you, all made up. Right little Jezebel.” Peter unbuckled the bit and claimed Neal's mouth grabbing a fist full of hair. “Missed you pretty boy.”

Neal smiled and when Peter pulled on the leash Neal dropped smoothly to his knees despite the corset.

Peter rubbed his softened cock gently across Neal's face smearing it with El's juices and his own cum, then he put it to Neal's lips. Neal didn't hesitate a heart beat, just sucked it in and went right to work.

“That's a good boy,” Peter cooed. “Get it nice and hard again so I can fuck that cute tail of yours.”

Neal bobbed and sucked for all he was worth. El knew Peter's fifteen minute recharge days were a bit behind them but twenty five was still possible and Neal was more than capable of giving a twenty five minute blow job. She rubbed lightly at herself and watched as Neal continued to suck while Peter stroked his hair and face.

“There was a pretty boy down at Quantico,” Peter said just as he was starting to get hard again. “Just a baby and he was giving me the eye from the first day but then he started talking about a con job that it had taken him a month to solve and all I could think was I've got a pretty boy at home who can suck cock, and follows orders and eats out my wife so beautifully and he would have had that case solved in an hour just that I could take him home early and fuck him over the dinning room table.”

Neal groaned around Peter's newly hard cock. Peter stepped back from Neal's mouth.

“End of the bed. Bend over.”

Neal scrambled to his feet and stood at the end of the bed, then bent over so his chest was pressing against it. They had all gone out and bought a taller and wider bed just for this reason.

Peter ran his hand along Neal's ass then gave it a good slap. Neal gave a high little happy whimper. “Don't worry. I'll give you a proper spanking later. First I need to remind your ass who it belongs to.”

Peter carefully slipped out the plug and took a second to look it over. He grinned at El. “I'm not even going to ask where you found this.”

“I have my sources.”

“Don't I know it.”

El shifted around so she could better watch the show. Peter lined up his cock with Neal's ass and pushed in. Both men groaned. Peter took his time this round, changing speed and depth and rotating his hips in a way that made Neal admit a high keening sound.

El had nearly brought herself off for a second time when Peter shifted to short, deep, hard thrusts. He tilted his head back and let out a shout and growled Neal’s name.

He pulled out and flopped on the bed next to El and gave her a kiss. “You do pick out the best presents.”

“What can I say, I know what you like.”

Peter reached out and rubbed Neal's head. “Don't worry. You'll get to come before the end of the night. I promise.”


End file.
